


When opportunity comes knocking | Hannigram | Little shop of cannibals au

by Ohshutupitsquick



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cannibalism, Fluff, Hannibal AU, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Oblivious Will, Other, florist!will, little shop of cannibals, little shop of horrors au, lsoc, nbc hannibal - Freeform, people food, plant!hannibal, vampiric cannibalistic foliage and their florist twinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohshutupitsquick/pseuds/Ohshutupitsquick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew is Will’s fertilizer supply man, does some of the best mulch out there. He’s also charming and pays the little florist copious amounts of attention, Will finds he looks forward to Matthew’s visits. Hannibal however, does not. The plant-man is easily jealous and ever greedy with his makers affection so needless to say when some stranger shows up attempting to woo his William, something has to be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When opportunity comes knocking | Hannigram | Little shop of cannibals au

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at anything remotely Hannigram so be kind. I adore stupidcrowns Little shop of cannibals au so much but it has yet to build a following so I took it upon myself to write a little drabble, soon to be part of a collection.  
> This is Plant!Hannibal's first kill so from here on out the deaths will become more detailed and grizzly but I wanted this first chapter to be lighthearted.  
> 

Sunday’s were always sluggish when it came to business but that didn’t matter much to Will, not when he was kept perpetually busy in the large greenhouse tending to his newest breed of flower, noting down even the slightest change and calculating where it thrived best, sunshine or shadow.  
Hannibal,as usual, occupied his space at a small desk in the back of the shop, perfect for reading or so he stated. The plant man insisted upon being useful so Will hesitantly agreed to Hannibal to keep track of finances, stock and some elements of the breeding processes. The laurel had a thirst for knowledge which came in rather handy.  
‘’Will, we’re due a fertilizer delivery today.’’ Hannibal called to the florist from over his large leather bound book. ‘’Please don’t forget, we don’t want a repeat of last time now, do we?’’ he teased lightly causing the dark haired man to poke his head through the doorway with an unamused look. ‘’That was one time Hannibal! Besides, it was a thousand times more embarrassing for me than it was for you.’’ Will muttered dryly and received a slight chuckle from his friend. The curly haired gardener would never let on but he’d been counting the days until Matthew’s next visit, the fertilizer trader had been sweet, taking an interest in Will’s work and complimenting his latest batch of dahlias that Hannibal seemed to have absolutely no interest in whatsoever. Conversation flowed with ease where Matthew was concerned,a pleasant change, the florist found himself eager for his company.

Around three pm the doorbell chimed gently as Matthew entered, two large bags of the special blended fertilizer perched on his well-muscled shoulders and a shy lopsided smile plastered across his face. ‘’Afternoon Mr Graham, here’s the mulch and bio fertilizer you ordered.’’ He announced cheerfully before lowing the sacks to the floor in front of the counter with minimal effort. As the two men got caught up in conversation Hannibal emerged from his work space, having to take care when retracting the roots he’d absent-mindedly put down, Will wouldn’t be pleased to know his flooring had been cracked yet again.  
‘’Afternoon Matthew.’’ The plant man said upon approaching, giving a courteous nod in his general direction as he wrapped two of his main vines around his little florist, holding him by the collar ensnaring his waist even though Will protested in embarrassment. Leaning closer still only to whisper into his makers ear: a small reminder that it was feeding time, muttered in a rich accented voice had the boy visibly flustered. Hannibal made no effort to disguise his triumphant smirk, gaze locked on their guest's stony expression. However Matthew recovered miraculously fast regarding Hannibal with feigned benevolence.  
‘’Hannibal seems to be doing well, though I imagine a _shrub_ such as him no doubt requires constant vigilance. He’s a credit to you, Mr Graham.’’ The shorter man grins almost cheekily before covering his mouth with one hand. It was obviously an slight. Hannibal abhorred being treated as just another piece of decorative foliage and the rude tradesman seemed to pick up on it effortlessly. All the while Will seemed none the wiser when it came to the brewing tension, too preoccupied with singing Hannibal’s praises, though careful not to inflate his ego further.

Will soon shamelessly shooed Hannibal away to brew some herbal tea for their guest who, much to Hannibal’s disdain, seemed to have no intention of leaving any time soon. Observing from the doorway as his William laughed and joked with another man elicited foreign emotions from the evergreen, not sitting well at all, Hannibal decided something would have to be done about this pesky little greenfly.  
  
  


* * *

 

Three weeks later another order was due and Matthew, ever on time, arrives at 3 pm with the supplies only to be greeted by Hannibal regarding him coolly, Will nowhere to be seen.  
‘’Afternoon Matthew. I’m afraid you’ve just missed William, he had some urgent errands to run so naturally he left the store in my capable hands.’’ He stated in a self-assured tone. ‘’To the greenhouse, if you please.’’ He gestured with his vines for Matthew to go ahead, Hannibal hesitated a moment or so before flipping the door sign to ‘closed’ and following suit.

‘’Would you mind assisting me in spreading some of the mulch? It’s a big job and William has been working far too hard of late, I hope to ease the burden somewhat.’’ A sly smile graced the leafy plant’s angular features, showing off his perfectly pointed teeth. The tradesman warily agreed, not too fond of the company but desperate to be of help to his beloved Will. Begrudgingly Matthew set about opening one of the recyclable plastic sacks and with Hannibal’s direction began blanketing amply amounts of the insulation across the surface of the soil, taking care around the base of the plants. Hannibal helping out occasionally, he wasn’t one for dirt, especially on his pristine suits.  
‘’You and William seem to be getting on marvelously, he’s not usually one for social interaction.’’ Hannibal remarked in a conversational manner. ‘’Heh, perhaps the usual conversation Mr Graham endures is...lacking.’’ Matthew replied with an innocent expression, only sparing the verdure a glance before returning his attention to the budding Sweetpeas. Discourtesy was something Hannibal didn’t tolerate, unless from Will and even then such was met with unbridled dissatisfaction.

Keeping the man engaged in idle conversation, making sure his attention was always on the task at hand Hannibal took the time to grow out extra branches, encasing himself in deep green,verging on black foliage leaving nothing visible but his mouth and his eyes, tinged maroon and burning with a dangerous fire.  
No one was good enough for Will, only Hannibal understood him, his potential. Quite content to hide is precious flower keeper away from the world, always greedy for the boy’s attention Hannibal couldn’t bare the thought of another growing close to him, fawning over him, it disgusted the him.

Just as Matthew completed the task that was set, multiple vines captured his limbs in an iron grip, constricting enough to inflict some mild discomfort. The older man stood composed as ever with the other seemingly at his mercy. His green tongue darting out to part his lips as he contemplated his next move. ‘’You’ve been rather rude Matthew, becoming an obstacle between me and my goals and this I cannot allow. William doesn’t want nor need anyone else in his life, I will provide whatever he needs.’’ He announced, sincerely confident as the cord circling the other's throat continued tightening, the newly grown barbs cutting mercilessly into pale flesh in various locations causing a faint metallic scent to taint the air. "Regardless both William and I have appreciated your impeccable services, for this you have our gratitude. Still I am obligated to inform you that as impressive as your produce is, your business will no longer be required here at chateau fleurs." With live prey dangled before him so temptingly Hannibal just couldn’t restrain himself a fraction longer, he was after all, absolutely famished.

The meaning behind eloquent words sank in causing Matthew’s pupils to dilate, a telltale sign of fear even as his broad grin still lingered to taunt Hannibal a moment longer. Within seconds the tradesman was hurling the only weapon he had: a small metal gardening fork he’d been using. The tool hit its mark square with deadly accuracy but Hannibal’s armor like foliage proved impenetrable and such an outburst merely served to irritate him further. Try as Matthew might, even the relentless pounding of knuckles against now solid greenery was futile and eventually the man had no choice but to claw at the vines denying him oxygen while Hannibal watched with eerie calm and what Matthew swore was a glint of smug amusement. With an exasperated sigh Hannibal saw fit to speed the proceedings along, this pest had proved stubborn, unwilling to simply slip away quietly and William could be back early should he find what he’d been hunting for with more ease than Hannibal had anticipated.

An idle vine extends to tug the hideously filthy fabric away from Matthew’s neck allowing the plant man to sink his serrated teeth into the wildly thrashing man and revel in his futile cries that swiftly fade out to dull whimpers, the man’s body going limp from blood loss leaving the Hannibal free to drain the coppery liquid at his leisure. Too bitter for Hannibal’s refined pallet but nevertheless it gave him strength and the nutrients he so required. ‘’nnm, Mr Gra…ham.’’ the tradesman mumbled incoherently as his eyes began to close and darkness flooded his vision.

Whilst Matthew slumbered Hannibal took the time to lay him out properly on an empty work surface that only this morning had boasted vibrant poppies. Two vines curl under his chin tilting it slightly so to allow better access to his throat once more, another of his makeshift tethers embedded with sharp thorns slashed a jagged line across the exposed flesh without hesitation, leaving any excess blood dripping into a well placed bucket beneath him. Hannibal would store that for when his florist was too weak to feed him sufficiently.  
After half an hour of hard labor finally the now beautifully disheveled verdure finished removing Matthew’s organs- that human anatomy book he urged Will to purchase came in very handy indeed and after countless days of observing William work Hannibal had learned there was always a use for something. He sliced up any usable meat with near perfect precision and placed it into zip lock bags, for now. The rest would be ground up to use as compost. The thought alone sent waves of gratification washing over Hannibal’s entire body. What a fitting end he mused to himself.

Once an exhausted Will arrived home he paused at the door, the sign had been flipped. Strange. Upon entering Will halted sudden anxiety creeping into his chest, something was different. The florist wet his lips and called out into the shared space nervously. ‘’Hannibal?’’ Only to be met with no answer. It was quiet, eerily so.  
The small man placed the package he’d been carrying on the counter and headed cautiously towards the greenhouse. It was empty, not a thing out of place.  
Venturing upstairs to the plant man’s room he knocked twice but the door remained firmly closed however moments later Hannibal poked his head out from the kitchen doorway. ‘’Ah, William, just in time. I’ve made dinner.’’ He announces in lieu of a greeting, stretching one of his vines out to usher the florist into the room and seat him at the small immaculately set table. ‘’You cooked…?’’ he questioned rather surprised by the gesture.  
‘’Yes, I found an old recipe book among your belongings, I hope you don’t mind. It seems I have quite the knack for it.’’ The evergreen replied whilst placing the plate in front of the dark haired boy and naming the pretentious sounding dish. Will wasn’t even aware he had the ingredients for such a thing but decided not to question it further.  
‘’T-thanks I guess…oh and here’s the book you sent me for, it was almost impossible to find. I had to visit four stores. Four, Hannibal.’’ With that Will tucked into the food, completely unsuspecting. Hannibal watched delighted with a curl of the lip.  
‘’Thank you William, I really do appreciate it...well, is it to your tastes?’’ he inquired curiously as he began neatly cutting his meat into perfect bite sized portions whilst awaiting a reply.  
‘’It’s delicious, you can do the cooking from now on.’’ He said playfully. ‘’What happened to Matthew?’’ the smaller man paused shooting his friend a quizzical look from over the rim of his glasses.  
‘’Unfortunately I received a telephone call, Matthew will be working out of town for some time. He sends his apologies. Perhaps we should consider a new supplier in the meantime.’’ Hannibal said barely concealing his contentment. ‘’Dig in now, dearest William.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Well then, I wonder if William should grow suspicious soon?  
> Next chapter we'll be introducing two new characters to Chateau fleurs, Alana Bloom, a rare flower breeding expert and the new fertilizer trader, Eldon Stammets. Let's hope he keeps the mushroom infested corpses to a minimal, this is a business after all.


End file.
